


Freezer

by hellolife21



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared get's a blow job from golden boy Jensen, in beer freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> PWP pretty much. (Not Beta'd)

Jared never thought he’d find himself in the walk in beer freezer at the local grocery store with the guy from  his church. Jensen Ackles was the golden boy. He was the freaking pastor’s son. He was perfect, handsome and pure to a fault. Well, he seemed that way. Every Sunday when Jared went to church with his parents, Jensen sat two people away from him on the same pew.  Every Sunday was freaking hell for him. He knew he was gay, his parents knew he was gay and damn it, Jensen was just too pretty not to be gay. 

After every service the members of the church would mill around and talk about whatever was going on in their lives at the time. News was exchanged, invites to birthdays, meetings were scheduled, the normal conversations. Jensen was always busy helping his father with organizing and stacking the bibles and giving out hand outs. Sometimes Jared’s mother volunteered him to help Jensen straighten the books within the pews. He tried to keep himself from watching Jensen, and he didn’t even want to know what Jensen would say to him if he was caught staring.

Jensen had everything Jared never knew he wanted. Plush, plump lips, tight jaw, bright green wide eyes, and soft looking hair. He was tall and looked sinfully good ever Sunday, dressed in his white button up and blue tie. His ass looked absolutely amazing in his slacks. What Jared wouldn’t do to him. 

So when Jared stopped by the local food store for a candy bar, he was a bit shocked to see Jensen. He’d never seen him there before, especially not working there. Sure enough, it was Jensen. He wore the required blue polo and black slacks. He had on and apron with the store’s insignia on it. He looked just as good as he did in church, if not better. Jared smiles weakly, but gives no other greeting.

He goes about getting his candy bar, and decides he wants an energy drink. Unfortunately the kind he wanted was out of stock in the main cooler, but he knows the store kept some back in the beer freezer for people who liked to mix them with alcohol. Jared heads back to the freezer to get his energy drink, and that’s when he runs into Jensen again. Jensen is standing in the freezer, having a beer. Not only was this Jensen Ackles, pastor’s son, goody good boy drinking alcohol. But he was also drinking on the job. And he was underage, only just turned 19.

“Hey,” he says bringing the bottle back to his lips and pulling a drink from it.

Jared just gapes. The way those lips wrap around the top of that bottle sent a spark right to Jared’s dick. 

“Shocked?” Jensen smiles around the bottle before pulling it away and holding it carefully between two fingers at the neck. He pulls his polo up out of his slacks where it was tucked in. “Did you need something?”

Jared opens and closes his mouth a few more times than he’d care to admit. “Energy drink,” he huffs out lifting a hand feebly to point at the shelf behind Jensen.

Jensen glances he behind him and sees the blue canned drinks that Jared wants. He was going to have a little fun with this for sure. “How bad do you want it?”

“Hold on, you are Jensen Ackles, right?”

Jensen grins devilishly, polishing off the rest off his beer, “Yeah. And you’re Jared Padalecki.”

“Uh huh,” Jared nods weakly, still rather shocked by what he was seeing. 

“You’re clearly shocked that I’m not a good boy. Yeah, I drink, and smoke, and I have sex. And yes, I am the pastor’s son.”

“What the fuck?” Jared asks slowly.

Jensen pushes off from the shelf and walks up to Jared, a smile still playing evilly on his lips. This was definitely not the same Jensen that Jared seen every Sunday at church. No, this was an entirely new animal. And he liked it, a lot. “What the fuck, what? Did you really think I was so good? Come on, that‘s an act.”

“Y-yeah, and you just cussed, holy shit.”

“So did you, dumbass. Now if you want one of the energy drinks back there, you need to answer a few questions.”

Jared felt a sweat breaking out on his brow as Jensen backed him against one of the center shelving units. He wasn’t giving Jared any room to think. That’s how he wanted it. 

“Will you answer my questions?”

“Yes, ask.” Jared chokes out.

Jensen leans his arm against the boxes beside Jared’s head, boxing him in from the right. “Good boy. Now, you’re gay right?”

“Y-yes.”

He smirks and sticks his tongue out between his teeth a little, “And you still go to my father’s sermons when he preaches about how wrong homosexuality is? Masochist much?”

“Which one was th-the question there?”

Jensen closes the space between them quickly, lips hovering over Jared, “There wasn’t really one there, unless you want to tell me if you’re a masochist?”

“I-I dunno.”

Jensen catches Jared’s lower lip between his teeth. He looks up at him with big green eyes, wide and lustful. “I see how you look at me in church, but you never see me looking at you. I’d love to bend you over my father’s fucking podium and fuck you right in the middle of service. Let everyone know innocent little Jensen and Jared aren’t who they appear to be. Would you like that?”

Jared gasps a little. He’d be lying if he told Jensen he’d never thought of doing that himself. “Yeah. I’d like that,” he says breathlessly.

“Of course you would.”

Jared is panting. Having Jensen this close was far too much for his thundering heart to handle. He isn’t sure how to feel. Jensen is intimidating, and seemingly dangerous. And he was here with Jared pinned to a shelf in a beer freezer in a grocery store. 

Jensen darted his tongue out along Jared’s bottom lip, licking it twice before closing his mouth and kissing the boy senseless. It’s not a soft kiss by any means. It’s all brute force and wet tongue. Jensen requests, no, demands entrance to Jared’s mouth and Jared gives it to him. Jared would give him anything he asked for right now. Jensen pulls away, forehead pressed to Jared’s, lips spit slick and shiny in the florescent lighting.

“I wanna suck you off Jared,” Jensen growls, nipping at Jared’s earlobe. He moves his hand between Jared’s legs and grasps the stiff line of Jared’s nearly hard cock. His fingers work the side, tenderly stroking up and down until Jared is completely hard.

“Jensen,” Jared gasps out when the older boy’s thumb nudges over the head through the worn thin fabric of his favorite jeans.

“God, Jared,” Jensen groans quietly grinding his hips against Jared’s leg.

A shiver goes through Jared’s body when he feels Jensen’s stiff cock against his leg. The cold freezer is getting less and less troublesome as his body is heating up under Jensen’s touch.

Jensen’s hands move to Jared’s fly and he pops the button with ease. The zipper clicks down nice and slow as Jensen gets to his knees. Jared misses the heat from Jensen’s body as he moves down. The cold air whips around his dick as Jensen pulls his pants a quarter of the way down, along with his boxers.

“Jensen, what are you,” Jared didn’t get to finish his sentence before the cold around his dick was replaced with almost molten hot warmth. It felt so good and Jared couldn’t help but let out a low guttural moan.

Jensen pops the tip into his mouth, sucking ever so lightly. He licks over the slit twice, then under the head he makes a small half circle back and fourth until Jared’s physically shaking. Jensen decides he wants to tease Jared a little, so he dips his mouth down about an inch and puff his cheeks up with hot air, making sure to get Jared’s cock nice and warm before pulling off slowly. He looks Jared in the eye as the cold air quickly rushes to cool the spit and precome on his dick.

Jared’s grasping onto the metal shelving, hoping it will support his weight. His knees have all but become jello and he’s sort of bracing them against Jensen’s chest. This inevitably pushes his dick just about an inch from Jensen’s face. He doesn’t seem to mind though. Jared’s hot but cold all over and his dick is getting cold, and he’s sure if Jensen doesn’t do something soon ice will form where the spit and precome sits.

“Please, Jen,” Jared whines.

Jensen takes Jared back into his mouth and goes nearly the whole length. Jared can feel a tighter hotness around the tip of his penis and knows it has to be the back of Jensen’s throat. This was so not the first time Jensen had done this. Jensen falls into a steady, simple rhythm of up and down, tongue laving at the underside as he goes down, and putting pressure on the largest vein when he comes back up.

At this rate Jared knows he’s not going to last very long. He can feel his release coming quickly, and he starts to thrust softly against Jensen’s mouth. One hand leaves the shelving and comes down to Jensen’s hair. It’s soft like he imagined it would be, but that isn’t his main concern at the moment. His stomach tightens up, and then he’s seeing bright white spots as his vision screws up and he smashes his eyes closed. 

Jensen’s not pulling off, and he just taking Jared’s load down. Each time he swallows a little, Jared can feel the muscles in Jensen’s mouth flex. Jensen let’s Jared ride out his climax before he pulls off. He pulls Jared’s boxers and jeans up enough to cover him. He grabs the empty beer bottle from where he’d set it on a box nearby, and he spits what’s left of Jared’s come into it. 

Jared’s regaining consciousness now, and he looking at Jensen, who’s right in front of him. No personal space is anywhere to be found. “You wanna kiss me?” Jensen asks in a gravely voice.

Jared nods mindlessly. He really does want to kiss Jensen. He never wants to stop when Jensen starts kissing him. Jensen tastes sweet and salty, and the flavor of Jensen, and the beer and Jared’s come is addicting. It’s not something Jared thinks he should like, but hell if he was going to say he didn’t, he’d be lying.

“Come back to my house?” Jensen asks breaking the kiss for a second.

“Um, I don’t know. You’re parents…”

Jensen laughs darkly, “Not home. They’re at some party for someone’s baby.”

Jared can feel himself getting cold and he buttons his jeans. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and brings their hips together, his length digging against Jared‘s hip. “Come on, you know you want to. It’s Saturday night, and I’m sure you’ve got nothing better to do. Unless I’m wrong, am I?”

“No,” Jared admits, secretly enjoying the closeness of their bodies. It’s keeping the biting cold from making him shiver.

“And tomorrow we can go to church together, and sit next to each other like friends while my father goes on how it’s wrong, what we’re doing. No one will ever know what we did,” Jensen says with a smile playing on his mouth.

Jared nods silently. 

“Make sure you tell your mom you’re staying the night at my house. Tell her you’re staying at Jensen Ackles, the pastor’s son’s house.” Jared just nods again as Jensen pulls away from him. Jensen checks his watch, “I get off in ten minutes. Meet me outside then. And don’t forget to tell your Mom.”

Jared watches Jensen leave with a wicked smile, he grabs his energy drink and heads for the check out. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen when Jensen meets him in ten minutes. All he knows is that he has a chance at fucking Jensen Ackles, and he just got a blow job from him, already a glass half full. Tonight was undoubtedly going to be memorable.


End file.
